The Will To Survive
by CPlusHris
Summary: 5 High School students find themselves in a bad situation, zombies had invaded their school, and now they are fighting for their lives in an endless battle.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

There was a knock at the door, everyone jumped up and reached for their guns. Van approached the door silently, and with care incase it was one of them. He slowly put his eye to the peephole, it was Fiona! She had come back after an exhausting trip around the area looking for food, medicine and anything else that would help them survive. As she entered the house she put the box down on the table. Irvine, and Moonbay leaned in close to get a good look at what was inside the box. As Van raised the lid he looked at Fiona with a big smile on his face and said with joy "Good job Fiona, this is going to be great for us all". Within the box there was a few muesli bars, 4 apples and 2 cans of soda.


	2. Chapter 1: The Box

Irvine and Moonbay called for Thomas who was working on re-enforcing the windows around the house, he replied with somewhat of an annoyed tone "Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a sec". Moonbay sighed, " C'mon Thomas, Fiona wants you to come out too", and with that said he hastily removed his gloves and adjusted his collar and ran towards the room, just stopping outside to make sure he looked good. He walked in and saw the food items on the bed, Thomas asked with confusion "Why did you call me here to look at some food?". Irvine replied " Fiona found this stuff today". Thomas quickly changed his attitude and started praising Fiona, saying how amazing she was and how useless they would all be without her brilliant skills. Everyone sighed and Fiona just sat there smiling and thanked him for his kind words. She didn't know that Thomas secretly liked her.

All 5 were at school when it happened, there was a strange man walking towards the school slowly, with a limp and groaning as if he was in pain. As he walked into the courtyard the sport teacher came and greeted the man telling him that he must go an get a visitors pass from the office. As the man heard this, he started to walk towards the teacher, still groaning and limping. When the man got really close he lunged at the teacher, taking a bite out of his arm. The teacher yelled at the top of his lungs as the drunk looking man started to eat him. Many students came out of their classes when they heard this and even the other teachers and the principal came out too. Everyone stood in shock, only a few teachers attempted to get the attacker off, but he was too strong. After about 2 minutes of yelling, screaming, crying and pulling did they get him off and had him pinned by a several students. The rest of the people looked at the body of the sport teacher, the principal looked for a pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. Not a pulse, nor a breath was found or heard.

All of a sudden the sport teacher rose and as he did everyone cheered and clapped. None realized that the teacher was different, his skin was pale instead of tanned, his eyes were completely blank, and he only made groaning noises. Many thought it was just because he was in pain. All of a sudden the teacher dashed at one of the female students who was recording the whole thing on her phone. She was knocked over and the teacher started biting and tearing flesh off her like the man before him did. The people still did not understand what was happening, so once again the got the teacher off and pinned him down and they checked for the female students vital signs. While all this was happening Van and Fiona had moved away from the group, they both knew what was going to happen when the girl got up. So they made a plan to get back to Van's house and stay there.

Fiona ran to a teacher who was trying to bring the student back and Fiona asked if she could go to the administration building and get some medical supplies. The teacher replied in a panicked tone "Yes! Please and bring some towels!". So that said she grabbed Van and they both walked towards the admin building and when they got close to the main entry of the school, they broke into a sprint. Once reaching the road they looked around and they saw everything destroyed; cars smashed into each other, houses crashed into and more of those things. No one noticed any of this happening because of the chaos back at the school. By the time the other students realized what was going on, it was too late.

As Van and Fiona began running for home, they heard the scream, shouts and pleas for mercy, little did they know that those things were not people anymore. None of 'them' followed Van and Fiona as they ran through the streets. They were both confused to why this was. Van picked up a rock and threw it at a window, as it broke many of those things came and gathered at the broken window crawling through the broken glass to see if anyone was inside. "They must only react to sound, so if we stay quiet they would not even notice us". When they arrived at the house they saw the door front open, Van signaled Fiona to be stay quiet and move slowly through the house. They heard loud groaning noises coming from the kitchen, and as Van approached, the noises got even louder. He took a peek over the breakfast bar to see if it was one of them. Fiona watched him from afar, once he came back she noticed a tear in his eye, bulging, about the drip. They moved into his room and Fiona then asked with a low quiet tone "Was it them?", she knew it was who she thought it was. Van nodded his head and just lay there on his bed. Fiona lay next to him, cuddling up and also sobbing.

A few hours later, 'they' were still there, making groaning sounds. Irvine, Moonbay and Thomas turned up at the house. Van was confused as to why they came. They had also lugged a huge bag filled with food onto his bed. Moonbay also brought some medical supplies (her mother was a doctor). Van still confused asked why they came, Moonbay replied "Fiona texted us, she suggested we all stayed together and she told us to bring tonnes of food and medicine. She also said that sound attracts those things.". They had all forgotten about the things in kitchen until they heard a soft bump against one of the drawers. Van heard this, then with a tear in his eye he reached under his bed to reveal two knife objects that strap to the forearm and extend past the wrist. He slowly walks out of the room with his head tilted down, Fiona grabs his hand and pulls him in for a hug. Van then wiped the tears that were streaming down her face, do you want to see them for the last time? She slowly nodded and with her eyes closed tight, Van moved towards the two things in the kitchen. He lightly tapped Fiona on her shoulder, signaling her to open her eyes. She immediately closed them again. Van moved closer to them, and quietly said with a shaky voice "I am sorry, but I know that if you would not want to be like one of those things. I will take care of Fiona, I promise", Fiona then stepped forward slowly and with tears streaming down her face, "I love you, thank you for everything you have done for me, I will never forget you guys!", and with that said Van told Fiona to step back. Van then lunged towards his mother and father and stabbed them the back of their head, it was a clean cut. Blood was spilt all over his clothes and it created a pool on the floor underneath them as it poured from their heads. Fiona then jumped towards Van hugging him "I'll miss them". Van replied softly "Me too", they just sat there for a while with Fiona's head resting on his shoulder, looking at their late parents bodies.

Irvine, Moonbay and Thomas all came out of Van's room to see what had happened, "Van! Fiona! Where are you!?" called Thomas, sighing when there was no response, at this time Moonbay heard the crying of Fiona and walked over towards the kitchen. "Hey guys what are you doi-". She saw the bodies, she knew who they were from pictures she had seen around the house. "Van I am so sorry", "Don't be", snapped Van "Let us bury the bodies in the backyard".


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

It was late in the afternoon Van got up on the roof and got into his lookout shelter that Thomas and Irvine made a few days ago, it protects from the sun and rain and gives a nice point to see the neighborhood from, not that there is one anymore. He had been there for a whole hour before he noticed. There was a letter on the driveway. Van was too busy keeping an eye on the infected (the things) to even see it was there. He jumped off the roof and went inside, telling the others about what he found.

Irvine and Moonbay sat with Van in the family room, Irvine pulled his knife out and opened the letter. Within the letter was a message written in blood, 'Hey Van, how is the group going, how many of there are you? Last time I checked it was 5, but now it seems there is only 4.', Van ran throughout the house looking for them, once he found Thomas, he knew who had been kidnapped. Van walked slowly to the family room and sat there with his eyes wide open, not moving a muscle, nor speaking a word. Moonbay picked up the envelope the letter was in and saw a return address on it; 99 Crawford Street. Van and Irvine both knew where this street was, and who lived there. Also within the envelope was a picture of Fiona, tied to a chair and tape over her mouth, trying to break free.

Irvine asked in a low, calm tone "What now?", "We bring her back home.", Van replied angrily, while scrunching up the letter. "I will go by mys-", "The hell you are, we are a group and I do not care if we die, as long as we get Fiona back", Moonbay said with a smile on her face. "Besides the more of us, the more chance of bringing her back" added Irvine. That said they went to bed and waited for the next day. Moonbay lay in bed next to Irvine, she asked him "Do you think we will bring Fiona back?", "To be honest, I do not have a clue, knowing the person who lives at 99 Crawford Street" replied Irvine. "Who even lives there?", "Some guy named Prozen, he is pretty messed up in the head, I also heard he did some time", "What for?" asked Moonbay. "Some details are better left unsaid, just that he did some bad stuff.", "Lets just say Fiona is in danger, serious danger.", "But why Fiona? What did she do?" questioned Moonbay. "It is not what Fiona did, but what Van did, and Prozen knows how much Fiona means to him."

It was about five in the morning when the Van, Irvine and Moonbay headed out. Thomas stayed behind to make sure that the house was safe while the rest were gone, Van had some walkie talkies lying around the house and gave one to everyone, as well as a set of ear buds so that the noise would not attract the infected. The small group of three began to travel through the streets, staying as quiet as possible. As they passed the infected, the stench made Van realize that these people were dead, he questioned himself thinking that they could not be dead because they were moving. He concluded they were just dead people walking and that were not aware of their actions. It was about nine in the morning by the time they reached the house, it took so long because they had to take long routes to avoid the walkers (the new nickname for those things), they also had to walk slowly to avoid making too much noise. To break the silence, Irvine asked "Do you guys ever feel how people may be more dangerous than the walkers, I mean people are getting really desperate and they will do anything to survive", "but Irvine, we would also do anything to survive." replied Moonbay slightly confused. " Yes that is true" Irvine answered, "but we would not kidnap or kill another survivor for our own benefits".

As they approached the house they saw the front door open, They all knew it was a trap so they approached slowly and Van took his blades out, ready to be used, if necessary. On the front door there was a note saying 'Only Van is allowed in, or the girl will be... Well let's not try and find out.'. "Well guys just wait here.", said Van with a sigh. "Are you crazy!?" Whispered Moonbay, "You know it's a trap right?". "Yes, I do... But I have no choice" replied Van as he scratched the back of his head. "We will wait here, keep in contact just press the transmit button every minute, if you don't for 5 minutes, we will come in.", said Irvine keeping an eye on the road.


	4. Chapter 3: Prozen

After taking a deep breath Van entered the house, every step he took made the floorboards creak slightly, he heard some banging from upstairs. He went towards the banging noises and tracked the sound to a room, when he opened the door the room was all dark except for a little light shining through the boarded up window on a person with their head facing the ground. As Van approached the person's head raised and he saw that it was Fiona! He ran for her, Fiona was violently shaking her head left and right, but it was too late. About three meters from Fiona, bright flood lights turned on from behind her. There behind Fiona stood Prozen, holding a knife to her neck. The door behind Van shut and locked itself. Fiona just sat there with tears streaming down her face. " Ah! Van, how nice of you to join us", he said running his hand through Fiona's hair. "Get your hands off her!", He ordered. "But why Van would I do that, I have you right where I want you, you ruined my life, so do you not this it is fair I ruin yours?", said Prozen with a chuckle. He softly asked "She is beautiful is she not?", while softly stroking Fiona's arm. Van dashed towards him, but he was not fast enough and Prozen swiftly had pressed the knife right against Fiona's neck, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That would not be a wise thing to do Van", he advised pressing the knife hard into her neck.

Van radioed in to Irvine and Moonbay telling them that it may take some time before he came out again, and that they should take cover and stick it out for a bit longer. "Prozen, what do you want from us?" asked Van. "We have food and medicine, is that what you want?". "Really, Van?! Don't you think that living the way I did after you told everyone about me? I stayed at home more, not that I had a choice! Everyone would just stare and hide their children from me as I walk through the mall! I always have plenty of food that could last me a whole year!", bragged Prozen. "The only thing I want is for you to suffer, and I will do it through what you care about the most.", he declared. Van stood there eyes wide open, Fiona still sobbing with tears running down the black tape that covered her mouth. "Please, don't do this!", begged Van, "Please don't do this to her" mocked Prozen, "All the begging in the world isn't going to change anything!." he bellowed. He removed the tape from her mouth, "Hear her cry." said Prozen as he tore Fiona's shirt, the special one Van had bought for her birthday last year. He then ran his blade across the top of her chest, causing a line of blood to drip. Van couldn't do anything but listen to Fiona screaming and see her tears stream down her face and onto her cuts. "Why so quiet Van?" questioned Prozen, "It is a shame that such a beautiful girl has to be ruined?". He said with a laugh, "Hey, I might give you two some alone time, it is the least I could do." . As he took a few steps back and closed a gate door, trapping the two inside.

Van ran towards Fiona attempting to undo her bindings, it was no use because the shackles were metal. "Hey Fiona are you okay?" asked Van, taking his shirt off to clean up the blood and use it to stop the bleeding. Fiona, still sobbing "I'm okay, but what do you plan on doing to get us out?", Van replied "When he comes back and I back away, when I rub my neck I want you to tip the chair over so it falls, that will give me the time to get to Prozen.". Fiona's eyes lightened up and she even broke out a smile through all the tears. "Time is almost up Van, don't take all day." said Prozen impatiently. Van gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek and moved a few steps away Van stopped, "What is stopping me from backing away, I mean, you can not use her as a shield anymore?", "Well, I hoped it would not have had to come to this." Prozen sighed as he pressed a button from behind the cage door which opened another, several walkers limped through.

A phone had been strapped to the bottom of the chair and it was attracting the walkers in the house, but luckily the walls had been made soundproof, so others from outside would not know of the happenings within the sinister mans house. Van hesitated, he took a long glance at Fiona, then he dashed towards the walkers, stabbing and slashing, it did nothing. He backed away for a few moments. Then he remembered back at his house, with his parents. He charged once again at the walkers, impaling their heads. Their skull had become weak, and easy to break through. He fought for a good five minutes or so, killing so many of them. By the time he had pushed back the wave of advancing walkers, Prozen had gotten back to his position with his blade pressed tightly against Fiona's neck and used a remote to close and lock the door. Van was so exhausted he did not even bother arguing with him. He just rubbed his neck and winked at Fiona, she winked back and forced all her weight onto one side on the chair making it fall to the floor with a thud. At this time Van dashed for Prozen who was about to drop the knife right into Fiona, Van dived on top of her. Taking the knife straight into his left shoulder, Van quickly got up and slashed Prozen's neck. Blood was pouring all over the floor, as he was struggling to breathe. Fiona then took his blade that was used to cut her and ran it straight through his heart, then twisting it, to make sure he felt it.

She pulled the blade out, then broke into tears. Van put his arms around her and comforted as her tears pours onto his shoulder. "It's all over Fiona, there is no need to be afraid anymore, he is not going to be hurting anyone.". Van radioed in to Irvine and Moonbay that it was safe to come in, when they came into the room where Fiona was, they saw all the walkers. "Wow Van, you have really outdone yourself." observed Moonbay, amazed at the amount of walkers he killed. All four looked at the body of the late Prozen. "Hey Moonbay, take Fiona downstairs and fill all the bags with food, this guy bragged about having tonnes of it." said Van. "So this is him?" asked Irvine, "This is Prozen?". "Yep, it sure is." replied Van with a sigh. He inspected the dead walkers more carefully, because he thought he recognized one of them. It was one of Prozens victims, all the walkers were. He thought to himself, how would they have been bit? He would not just let the walkers in his house for the sake of killing his victims. "Let's get out of here." said Irvine "No point standing around looking at these, let's go help Fiona and Moonbay.". Just as they were about to leave the room, Prozen got up again, but this time he was a walker. "Wait, he was not bitten. How can he turn into a walker?" thought Van, "Well Van don't just stand there, kill him!". Van drove his blade through the mans eye, and it dropped dead. "Maybe you don't need to be bitten to turn." suggested Irvine.

"Hey Van, Irvine! Get down here, check this out!" yelled Moonbay from downstairs. When Irvine and Van came down, their eyes glistened at the amount of food Prozen had. There were piles and piles of it, all sorts of food. Ranging from cereals to salted meats, he also had a large supply of medicines.


	5. Chapter 4: The Voice

With all the food they had gotten from Prozens house, the groups morale rose. "Hey you know what guys, we might actually have a chance at surviving this." reassured Moonbay. "What, you had doubts?" asked Irvine, "Of course I did, I mean look at how many of those walkers are out there. One loud noise from glass shattering on the floor and there you have it, loads of them trying to break down our doors.". Life was not easy for the gang, but they enjoyed little things like playing board games together, like a family would. Everyone had to do exercise in the morning, Van's father owned a treadmill, stationary bike and a punching bag.

Van suggested that we go out every now and then and try clearing their street from the walkers. Since they had all the food and if they got in, they would not be able to carry that much of it in a pinch. That night in bed, Fiona had a nightmare of her parents talking to her "You are pathetic, useless, worthless.", "Who would want you?", "You are weak, you will achieve nothing.", "Van hates you, he would leave you to die, you are just a burden for him. He would never love you.". After hear this she woke up and ran to Van's room crying and jumped onto his bed, pulling the covers over her. She explained to Van everything that happened excluding the last bit. She did not want to look dumb, and naive. "I will never leave you." said Van softly as he wrapped Fiona in his arms, "I will always be here, no matter what, even if there were a thousand of those walkers.","Besides, I promised mum and dad that I would protect you, till the end.". With that said Fiona calmed down had closed her eyes and fell asleep in Van's arms with a smile on her face and tears running down.

****When he woke, Fiona had already gone out into the back yard, and started training on the boxing bag. Van went and poured himself a cup of coffee and watched Fiona from the window. "She has been there for an hour now" said Thomas as he was making a cup of tea. "She is really going at it isn't she? I wonder what's making her want to do so much training?", "I think I might have an idea." Replied Van with a laugh as he walked out the door to the backyard. "Hey Fiona how's training going?", "It's going great thanks!" Said Fiona exhausted as she hit the punching bag a few more times. Van chuckled as he watched her punch the bag awkwardly, Fiona looked at him with a frown, "What's so funny?!". Van smiled and pulled her away from the boxing bag and had a few shots at it, "There you go, now try it like that!", Van took a step back to let Fiona have a go, she thrusted her fists into the bag a few more times. She looked back at Van with a smile, hinting for a sign of approval, he smiled at her and she continued to punch the bag.


End file.
